


Short Skirts and Short Lives

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Badass Ladies, Character Study, Less than canon typical violence, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Eve Moneypenny and how her life was shaped by her sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirts and Short Lives

When Eve Moneypenny was younger, she watched her oldest sister dress for class like she was dressing for war.

 

Maya Masters Moneypenny was twenty-six and six feet tall and she knew the power of appearance. She kept her lips red, her back straight, and her hair short. She kissed boys when she felt like it, kissed girls if they let her, and raised an eyebrow when her boss told her her skirt was too short.

 

“I have nice legs,” she told him. “Why wouldn’t I show them off?”

 

Maya is why Eve knows how to put on lipstick and how to sway her hips and how to play with fire without getting burnt.

 

When Eve Moneypenny was younger, she watched her other sister fighting for her life without raising a fist.

 

Kacey Nolan Moneypenny was eighteen and eighty pounds and she knew the power of determination. She kept her hopes high, her meds organized, and her classes online. She threw up if she needed to, held her soup down if she could, and laughed when her doctor told her her life was going to be too short.

 

“That’s the definition of life,” she told him. “Is there anything useful you can tell me?”

 

Kacey is why Eve knows how to read at 800 words a minute and how to clean blood out of a sweater and how to latch onto something and never let it go.

 

When Eve Moneypenny joined the army, they put a sniper rifle in her hands and taught her everything they thought she’d need to know.

 

She learned how to follow orders and how to throw a punch properly and what it meant to be bone tired when you dropped off to sleep at night. She learned how to breathe and she learned how to aim and she learned what it meant to have your entire world narrow down to the crosshairs on a scope.

 

She did her makeup in two minutes every morning and she set aside twenty minutes to read every night, and they called her a good soldier. She thought about Maya’s run-less stockings and thick eyeliner and she thought about Kacey’s thirteen letter words and poetry books and she wanted to be more than that.

 

When Eve Moneypenny was recruited by MI6 straight out of basic, they put a dress over her curves and taught her everything they thought she’d need to know.

 

She learned how to follow mission briefs and how to fight dirty and what it meant to sleep less than four hours every night. She learned how to talk and she learned how to seduce and she learned what it meant to have your entire world made out of an intricate series of lies.

 

She did her makeup in twenty minutes every morning and she set aside two minutes to read every night, and they called her a good agent. She thought about Maya’s recent promotion and bad divorce and she thought about Kacey’s recent passing and black coffin and she wanted that to be good enough.

 

When Eve Moneypenny went to Istanbul, she was a good agent on her way to being a great agent, and when Eve Moneypenny left Istanbul, she was no longer an agent at all.

 

Eve Moneypenny thought about the bullet that went through James Bond, and she knew it wasn’t her fault.

 

She was an excellent shot and she had placed the bullet exactly where she had meant to and James Bond had moved into its path; not the other way around. She knew how to follow orders and she had done exactly what M had wanted her to and James Bond had died; not M and not Eve.

 

She decided that the person giving the orders was just as important as the person pulling the trigger.

 

Eve Moneypenny became the new M’s secretary, and she knew that that wasn’t what she was signing on for at all.

 

She brought him his coffee and she flirted with James Bond and she didn’t tell anyone what her real job was. She watched M’s actions and she told him when he was being an idiot and she had a security clearance higher than any person in the agency other than M himself.

 

She decided that it was just a fact of life that it was too short, and that she might as well show off her legs before it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I love this fandom and I love 00Q and I love Walther PPKs and exploding pens and shitty puns and blatant innuendo.
> 
> I also really love Eve Moneypenny, and this fandom doesn't have nearly enough of her. In fact, there's not a single fic that I could find that is specifically Moneypenny centric; sure, there are plenty of fics where she is perfection incarnate, but she's always Q's best friend or maybe Bond's or some combination of the two. She's always the sidekick to the 00Q show, and that's just not right.
> 
> So I made an account, I opened up Word, and this quick drabble is what happened. Please expect more Moneypenny love and longer fics from me in the future.
> 
> Edit: So I realized I'm just bad at working search terms and I apologize to those Moneypenny writers who exist out there for my not noticing you. I love you <3
> 
> My point, however, still largely stands, and I'm glad I wrote this


End file.
